


Sing for me

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, utterson's mother comes home for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Mrs. Utterson comes home for Christmas and little Gabriel is ecstatic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sing for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts), [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts).



“ _Buongiorno, tutti_! Mamma is home!”

To little Gabriel this and the opening and closing of the front door were the sweetest sound in the world.

In one leap he was off his father's lap and ran into the hallway.

“Mamma, mamma!”, he bubbled happily.

Mrs. Utterson laughed and scooped her son up in her arms.

Her mother and husband joined them and there was a lot of kissing and laughter involved.

“Eww!”, Gabriel cried, “No smooching! Time for presents! Did you bring presents, mamma? Did you, did you, did you?” He looked at his mother hopefully.

“Now, now, young man!”, Mr. Utterson chided, “Don't be impatient. Christmas is not about the presents!”

“Sorryyyy”, the boy whined.

Mrs. Utterson chuckled: “O mio bambino! Aren't you hungry for …” she bent forward secretively, “… Grandma's Christmas dinner?”

Mrs. Farinelli grinned at her daughter's question.

Gabriel's sheepishness was gone in a heartbeat. “Dinner! Dinner!”

Everyone laughed.

Christmas dinner was as merry as it was supposed to be.

When it was done and everything was cleaned off the table, they finally gathered around the Christmas tree.

“Now it's time for presents!”, Gabriel cried excitedly.

Mr. Utterson nodded. “Yes, yes, my son. But first!”

“Aww.”

“You will show your mother the surprise you have prepared for her.”

Oh right. The surprise.

Gabriel stood back up and took a deep breath.

His heart was beating up to his throat. His mother was looking at him curiously and excitedly. He could not disappoint her.

He recalled the words and the keys and began to sing.

After a few stanzas, another voice joined his own.

His mother was singing the aria with him.

But when he stopped, his mother shook her head. “No, no, _mio primo uomo_. Don't stop in the middle of the song.”

Feeling encouraged, he continued.

When the song ended, silence hung over them for a few minutes.

Then there was applause.

Like he was a singer performing on a stage in a theatre and not an 8-year-old boy singing for his parents and grandmother.

Gabriel looked to his mother and was startled to see tears running down her cheeks.

But she was smiling, so he hadn't been bad, right?

“It was perfect, _angelo_!”, she sobbed, “I'm so proud!”

That put him at ease.

He would keep practising a lot and one day he would be just as good as mamma.


End file.
